


Insolence

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just what the title says.





	Insolence

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: ConHon AnimagiC 2008 & ConHon Connichi 2009  
> Dedication: The first two lines I wrote into the ConHon of 'SnapesYukuai' also called 'Melf' at the time during AnimagiC 2008. The rest of it I wrote into the same ConHon for the same person during Connichi 2009.

"Next time do not be so insolent, Mr. Potter."

"You like it when I'm insolent."

Severus sighed. "Insolence is not always good, Harry. Sometimes you should try to remember that."

"Sometimes I do, but I don't wish to be anything else when it comes to my favorite Potions Master..."


End file.
